marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett
(Oct 1974) and first full appearence in (Nov 1974). Since then, Wolverine has been one of the most well-known and popular Marvel Comics characters rivalling Spider-Man and Hulk, throughout his entire publication history and even in other media. Wolverine also exists on Earth-616 mainstream universe as one of his other iterations: a time-displaced elder Wolverine. |alternative1 = Wolverine (Logan) |alternative2 = Slogan |alternative3 = Logan |alternative4 = Weapon X (Logan) |alternative5 = Jim Logan |include1 = James Howlett (Earth-13264); James Howlett (Earth-BWDL) from Siege Vol 2 4 0001.jpg |include2 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN563); Wolverine Season One Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg |include3 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN682);James_Howlett_(Earth-TRN682)_from_X-Men_Adventures_Vol_1_13_0001.jpg |include4 = James Howlett (Earth-10054); James Howlett (Earth-10054) from Nation X Vol 1 4 0001.jpg |include5 = James Howlett (Earth-10170); James Howlett (Earth-10170) from Atlas Vol 1 5 0001.jpg |include6 = James Howlett (Earth-10349); James Howlett (Earth-10349) from New Mutants Vol 3 9 0001.jpg ‎ |include7 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN335); James Howlett (Earth-TRN335) from Marvel Super Heroes 3D Grandmaster’s Challenge 0001.jpg |include9 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN656); James Howlett (Earth-TRN656) from X-Men Worst X-Man Ever Vol 1 3 0001.jpg |include10 = James Howlett (Prime) (Earth-61610); James Howlett (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 0001.jpg |include11 = James Howlett (Earth-71612); James Howlett (Earth-71612) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 3 0001.jpg |include12 = James Howlett (Earth-91240); James Howlett (Earth-91240) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg |include13 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN608); James Howlett (Earth-TRN608) from X-Men Darktide 0001.jpg |include14 = James Howlett (Cyverine) (Earth-TRN517); James Howlett (Cyverine) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png |include15 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN665); James Howlett (Earth-TRN665) from Marvel Puzzle Quest 0001.jpg |include16 = James Howlett (Earth-TRN670); James Howlett (Earth-TRN670) from Marvel Strike Force 001.jpg |include17 = | exclude1 = James Howlett (Clone) | exclude2 = James Howlett (Poppupian) | exclude3 = James Howlett (Heroes Reborn) | exclude4 = James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) | exclude5 = James Howlett (Retro, Skrull) | exclude6 = James Howlett (Skrull) | exclude7 = James Howlett (Temporal Paradox) | exclude8 = James Howlett (War Skrull) | exclude9 = Logan (Clone) | exclude10 = Logan's Son | exclude11 = Logana | exclude12 = Logan Wayne | Others1 = Wolverine; Death of Wolverine Vol 1 4 Land Variant Textless.jpg | Others2 = James Howlett; Wolverine (Clone) (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Others3 = James Howlett; James Howlett (War Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Peter Parker / "James Howlett"; Peter Parker (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 66 001.jpg | Others5 = Hellverine; Hellverine.jpg | Others6 = Poppupian; James Howlett (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Related1 = Wolvie; James Howlett (Mojoverse).jpg | Related2 = Diamond Patch; Diamond Patch (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Related3 = James Howlett (Heroes Reborn); James Howlett (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn); James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related5 = Nightowl; Nighthowl (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related6 = Shogun; Shogun (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 3 60 0001.jpg | Related7 = Mean; Mean (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Related8 = Wolverham; Wolverham (Earth-7321) from Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related9 = Wolverine-Bug; Wolverinebug from Porker 2.jpg | Related10 = Dark Claw; Logan Wayne (Earth-9602) from Legends of the Dark Claw Vol 1 1 (Cover).jpg | Related11 = Sideburn; Sideburn (Earth-10711) in Galacta Daughter of Galactus Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related12 = Rumbo; Rumbo (Earth-12927) from Power Pachyderms Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related13 = James Howlett (Temporal Paradox); James Howlett (Temporal Paradox) (Earth-61112) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 9 0001.jpg }}